Circles
by steelphoenix
Summary: Ed muses on the alchemies that exist between humans. My first drabble, review please! [One-shot, drabble]


**Circles**

**By steelphoenix**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me. It is Arakawa-sama's. I am only borrowing the characters.

**Author's Notes: **The Serpent's Cross is the insignia that is on Ed's coat, on Al's shoulder, and Izumi's tattoo.

Ed and Al's circle is sort of complicated to explain without a diagram... so I'm not going to try! It's on the menu bar at Sony's hagaren.jp.

When I refer to positions in an alchemic circle, they work as below, assuming the circle has six points.

Dominant

Dominant Sinistra Dominant Dextra  
Centre  
Minor Sinistra Minor Dextra

Minor

I wrote this at around 1a.m., after finishing an assignment. So it may be a little incoherent. But I was feeling angsty, and the random thought "I wonder if alchemy happens between souls?" appeared, so this resulted...

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

I know that alchemy is created in people, as well as by people. 

Everyone has an alchemic circle graven on their soul.

Most souls have six points – representing six important points in their lives. They differ from person to person. Often they hold the key to the closest people we are connected to, or the most important skill we have, or even the most blazingly brilliant moment in our life, when our soul-circle has engraved itself on other's minds. When we have become more than a person, become a hero or a god, in someone's eyes.

When the circles connect well, the souls also connect well. When they are incompatible, their bearers are also incompatible. This does not mean hatred has to exist. Every soul-circle has similarities to every other. Incompatible circles can sometimes see the beauty of each other, or the worthy qualities of each other, and respect can be born.

Everyone is connected through an alchemy of a sort. Even Al – especially, Al – is connected to me through it. Through that stupid presumption that I – we – could raise the dead, Al lost his body. Al's base circle is the same as mine – the circles, and triangles, and the Serpent's Cross in the centre. By my – our – foolish attempt, his circle has been altered. Now his circle, instead of being graven in flesh, is graven in steel. The Serpent's Cross has been replaced by the blood seal, and it sits instead, forlorn, in the dominant point.

I caused the mutilation of Al's soul-circle, as I caused the loss of his body. When a person's body is injured, so is their soul-circle. When their heart is injured, the wound is much deeper.

My circle wasn't changed that much by the disaster. The Serpent's Cross is steel, yes, and the blood seal is in the minor point, but it is essentially unchanged.

It should be. It should be smeared with dried blood, spattered with pieces of rotting flesh. The remains of Al's body, and my leg, should be there, on display for all the world to see, not hidden in our memories, as they are now. The world should be able to see what I have done, and judge me on it.

There are very few who wouldn't reject me for the disgustingness of the guilt and shame I carry. Al wouldn't, but he's my brother. Winry wouldn't either, I know.

Winry's circle is simpler than mine or Al's. It is a six-pointed star, with circles passing through the inner points and outer points of the star. In the centre sits a hexagon, looking like a bolt's head.

It is constructed of flesh, and yet parts are metal. Nerves connect the two, uniting it into one circle. Winry loves both people and machines. And so, as her job in life is automail, so is her soul.

Two small Serpent's Crosses sit in the minor sinistra and dextra points – her connection to us is strong. I know that one day, one of those Crosses may sit in a dominant, not a minor. But whether it is dextra or sinistra, Al or myself, or if some other symbol takes the dominant, I will wish her joy.

I suppose, in a way, that my soul is automail as well. Fashioned of steel and flesh. Just like my body.

Nanny Pinako has automail in her soul, too. The tough old lady who you would think is more steel than flesh, is surprisingly kind. Most of her soul is flesh, with the steel only reinforcing, creating beautiful swirls and spiralling patterns around the pink muscle. Her circle, like Winry's, carries the bolt at the centre, and the Serpent's Crosses in the minor sinistra and dextra. She is our Nanny, though not of genetics, and she loves us, despite the stains and shames we bear.

She was the one who let me gain a new life, gave me the chance to redeem myself and Al. She was the one who created the automail that now gives me freedom to move and fight, as I must.

Colonel Mustang also gave me the chance to redeem myself. By offering me the position as a 'Dog of the Military', he placed the massive resources of the military, the finest that Amestris offers. He gave me the chance at the Philosopher's Stone. I owe him a deep debt, unfortunately.

Everyone knows Colonel Mustang's alchemic circle. Yet this is not his soul-circle. His soul-circle is almost identical, but for one detail. Around the circle is a phrase in the old language – 'Let the flame burn bright and steady'. This is what he lives his life by.

The flame of the Flame must be the brightest. For this reason he aims for the highest position. For this reason he finds the most beautiful girls to go out with.  
And yet, though his love-life doesn't indicate it, the flame must be steady. Once Mustang is committed to a cause, I know that he will push himself to complete its goal.

Colonel Mustang's soul-circle is different to mine, incompatible. Yet I can sometimes see the value in his point of view. He will push the hardest, aim the highest, and sometimes he will win. He annoys me, but in the end, he's a man I can trust to do the right thing. I can respect him.

Most of the other military personnel have similar soul-circles to Colonel Mustang's. Their long association with him have pulled them closer to him, and now they bear some of his symbols in their soul-circles.

Hawkeye's soul-circle bears Mustang's flame in the dominant point.  
Havok carries the salamander in the minor point.  
Fury, Farman, and Breda all have the phrase 'Duty to the Flame' traversing their circles.

I know that I should probably carry one of his symbols, too. Despite the fact that he annoys me, and I him, he is the closest alchemist to me, barring Al and Sensei. But my dislike of him means that my soul-circle will never carry a flame.

Sensei... her soul-circle is more complicated than any other's. Its base circle is the same as Al's and mine. But there is an extra circle outside the others, and around its circumference are all the alchemic symbols you could possibly imagine. Lines traverse, apparently randomly, between points on the Serpent's Cross, the triangles, and the symbol-encrusted outer circle. They overlay the diagram so thickly in some points that the base lines are barely to be seen.

Sensei's long experience of alchemy has given her the extra circle. Someday I hope to gain it too.

The random lines are not, in truth, as haphazard as they seem. They illustrate the connections between points in her life and her alchemy. They show the rich experience she has had of life, love, hardships and joys, and how those experiences have shaped how she uses her alchemy and her alchemic potentials. Outlining her soul is Curtis-san's circle. Their marriage has formed the deepest type of bond between them. Their souls are intertwined, and they will always be there for the other, supporting and caring.

Intertwining occurs when two people are joined so closely that their soul-circles begin to overlap, and each one carries the other's behind their own, a halo around their soul. This is the true meeting of souls, and takes many months, even years, of close association. Whether in deepest friendship or deepest love, two people can be linked in this way.

This is the alchemist's marriage, the sacred and awesome alchemy of souls. Two people can be entwined so well it is impossible to distinguish where one circle leaves off and the other begins. It can be impossible to tell the distinguishing features of one from the other, they are so similar. Each can predict the other's move without a hesitation. They think the same thoughts, they speak the same phrases, and the smile the same way.

Perhaps, on some incredible and beautiful day, the soul-circles of all will be tied in this sacred bond. Perhaps then we can have true harmony and peace.

Until then, soul-circles will be mutilated as Al's was on that fatal day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what'dya think? This is the first proper drabble I've done, so I need feedback, guys!Review, please! 


End file.
